All That Glitters
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: As a nurse, Bella's seen it all, or has she? When the clinic where she works needs an expansion, the guy hired isn't what she expects. Sometimes all that glitters, is all it takes. Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All That Glitters

 **Summary:** As a nurse, Bella's seen it all, or has she? When the clinic where she works needs an expansion, the guy hired isn't what she expects. Sometimes all that glitters, is all it takes. Romance/Humor

 **Author:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Rating:** MA

 **Beta:** Midnight Cougar

 **Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine.

.

.

.

"I can't believe they're making all that racket already," I mutter, looking through the pile of paperwork in front of me.

"Hey now, the Docs warned us in the monthly meeting last Thursday. It'll be three weeks of hell, but then we'll have a nice, new bathroom and two completely new exam rooms," Jessica says, handing me the chart I've been looking for.

I look up and sigh. "I know. It's just so...noisy. God, nobody said anything about having to speak louder. I mean, I had to yell at Mr. Watkins to take off his clothes earlier and I think he actually enjoyed it."

Jessica giggles and leans in. "That old bastard is a handsy one." She gives me a pointed look, and I shiver in what can only be disgust.

"Do I want to know?" I ask, because my curiosity goes way beyond being grossed out. Pretty sure I've seen it all in my eleven years working in this clinic.

"Let's just say he thinks I look like his ex-wife." She closes her eyes and then shakes her head. "To put it mildly, he was still...very...attracted to her even after the divorce."

A laugh bubbles from my belly and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle it. It's noisy as hell in here, but I would hate for one of our patients to overhear our conversation. "Are you serious?"

Jessica looks around covertly, then whispers, "He's hung like a horse."

Tears roll down my face and my giggle turns into a guffaw. I'm tired and with the combination of the noise pollution and my bad mood, this is exactly the kind of platitude I need to brighten my morning.

"Thanks for that, girly," I tell Jessica as she rushes off to her next patient, while I look through that chart to locate Mrs. Armstrong's test results. She'll be here in a few minutes and I need to make sure her chart has the final results from her last blood tests for Dr. Cullen.

Some days, it's as if I'm more of a secretary than a nurse, but then I love it here and wouldn't trade it for the world—noise pollution be damned.

. . .

"They said it was temporary," I state through gritted teeth, my head aching from this third day of bang, bang, banging away.

Each patient asks the same question and, at this point, I'm tempted to have Jessica make up a pamphlet we can just hand out to everyone when they ask what's going on.

"Have you gotten a look at the boys working back there?" My patient, Mrs. Cope, asks with a sly wink.

I shake my head. "I've been a little preoccupied." I take her arm and start counting her heartbeat, watching the blood-pressure monitor carefully.

"You're missing out, young thing like yourself." She laughs, while I try to remember what it is I'm doing.

I jot down my results and look back up at her. "I'm not that young anymore," I inform her with a wink of my own. "The doctor should be in shortly."

She's still laughing as I walk away to see my next patient.

. . .

"My, my, my." Jessica waltzes in the employee lounge first thing in the morning, fanning herself and sporting a big, goofy grin. "We've got some handsome man-candy working on these premises, ladies."

It's now day five and although I can hear them, I have yet to see any of this supposed hard "man-candy" at work action the girls have been gossiping about.

"Honey, did you see the blonde one?" Dr. Brandon asks, taking a bite out of an apple. She chews carefully and smiles. "His curls looked so soft and dreamy."

"Christ," I mumble, unable to keep the comment to myself.

"Bella, honey, you've got to go back there and take a peek. It won't kill you, I swear," Dr. Brandon adds.

"Oh, it could definitely kill her ovaries by explosion." Jessica giggles and opens the door to go back to the front desk.

"At least you're surrounded by medical professionals." Dr. Brandon winks at me and follows Jessica out the door.

A whirling, drilling noise starts up and all I can hear is those two squawking and giggling away down the hall while I struggle with my inner twelve-year-old to do what's right.

Do I want to see good-looking men? Of course. Would I sink that low, though? Not usually, but five days of their running commentary on how attractive this handsome twosome are, has gotten me very curious.

According to them, apart from the blond one, there is a tall, gorgeous red-head with a beard who often takes off his shirt in the afternoon when the sun is blazing hot. I wonder if I could go out there and offer him sunscreen as a smokescreen to my ogling?

I lean against the wall and take a deep breath. I've gone five days without being a pervert, and Lord knows it's taken a lot out of me. Today may just be the day I break.

"Think of it as a favor to yourself. Like the gift that keeps on giving... You know, once you're alone at home with your vibrating friend," Jessica says, probably a little too loud, when I pass by her desk to pick up a file.

"You're evil, you know that?" I give her a pointed look and go on to my next patient.

. . .

"Bella, I need you to do something for me," Dr. Cullen says, handing me an envelope.

I quirk an eyebrow. "What's this?"

He sighs. "This is part of the payment for the expansion. I promised the boys they'd get it once they were halfway done and I think they've got most of the outside framed up."

"You think?" I don't know what to think. I haven't been back there to check the progress. All I know is that I've got an annoying headache and too many questions to answer. Oh, and some weird dreams involving muscles and sawdust, which I can't explain if only to blame Jessica and her ongoing jabbering about the hot, dirty construction workers. "What exactly am I to do with this?"

"I have three patients waiting for me. Could you go back there and act like you're gonna break some balls for me?" His smirk has me rolling my eyes. I've worked for this man for a while. He knows breaking balls is my favorite pastime.

"Why not. Should I use a mallet or just my fists of fury?" I take the envelope, cock my head, and give him a questioning look. As if he'll actually answer me.

As expected, Dr. Cullen ignores my witty banter and adds, "Just look around, make sure things look good and solid. I know they're doing a great job, but I've got to be thorough." He then pats my arm, smiles and walks off down the hall.

Rolling my eyes so hard I can almost see my brain, I grip the envelope in my hand and say a silent prayer.

. . .

My mouth is dry and I can't turn away from what I'm watching.

My, oh my, oh my, Jessica wasn't wrong about the scene unfolding in front of me. To my utter surprise, it's a nice, sunny July morning in Forks, Washington. I'm used to the doom and gloom that is our weather, but by golly I'm not used to seeing so many abs and pecs on display all at once.

The two guys, who I know as McHotty and McSexy, are both wearing low-slung blue jeans with their shirts nicely tucked into their back pockets. The blonde one is holding what looks like a two-by-four while the other, taller, bearded guy is stretching his long, lean frame in order to hammer some nails in it.

I don't know what part of the building this is, but it's looking mighty good to me.

I lick my lips and fan myself with the envelope in my hand, unable to utter a word. I'd hate to startle them. It'd be a shame to have to give them CPR, really.

Dammit. I have a feeling Dr. Cullen was in on some sort of bet. There is no way in hell I can realistically assess what the hell they're building back here. He had to be in on it with Jessica and Dr. Brandon.

Mr. Tall, Lean and Bearded sees me first and smiles. I have no idea what I look like right now, just standing here and ogling like a pervert. I smile back, though it's probably more like a scowl or something equally unattractive.

Also, I wave. Because I'm a spaz like that.

I'd facepalm myself but that would make me look even weirder, so I stick with standing and ogling.

There seems to be a sheen of sweat on them that makes them glow in the sunlight. I wonder if I could offer to apply that sunscreen now. Would that be kosher? Or would that be considered sexual harassment?

I have no idea. And I'm not sure I even care.

Before I can ponder other ways to offer my services, the men stop what they're doing and make their way to me.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" Tall and Bearded asks.

I nod, my eyes looking everywhere on his body, but his face. He's got some tattoos and muscles in all the right places. _Sweet baby Jesus._

"Ma'am?" The other one says, breaking me from my erotic journey into womanhood. Because, yes, a sexual awakening can happen at thirty-two. I am a nurse; I know these things.

"I'm sorry. Here is your money—well, half of it." I shove the envelope at the blonde one, almost knocking him out in the process.

The other one snorts out a laugh and my eyes immediately find his.

"Are you Dr. Cullen's secretary?" he asks, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Who wants to know?" I stand straight and push out my tits. I'm here to break balls, remember?

He extends his hand. "Edward Masen."

I smirk and put my hand in his, tightening my grip and giving it a good shake. "Isabella Swan."

"I'm the boss," he adds, like that's gonna scare me. "And this is my brother, Jasper." I look around and see a large trailer with equipment in it. On the side in big, bold letters is written: Masen Brothers Construction.

"So you're the one I can blame for this headache of mine, then, huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." Jasper runs a hand through his hair and scratches at the back of his scalp. "Just doin' our job."

I nod. "I understand. You think you can keep it down, though?" It's worth a try, right?

"Sweetheart, you go mend the sick and leave the building to us, all right?" Edward says, smirking.

His words ruffle my feathers and before I can catch myself, I ask, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

I'm smiling, though inside, I'm fuming. Sweetheart? Who the hell does he think he is?

Jasper backs away, looking everywhere but at me, seeming interested in something in the back of his truck, while Edward stands there with his dimpled, hairy cheeks and crooked-perfect grin. "You're the nurse, right?"

I narrow my eyes. "Have they been out here? Did Jessica say something?"

He raises his hands, his eyes wide. "Oh, I don't know who Jessica is, but whatever she said was a lie."

Caught off guard, I narrow my eyes. "What?"

"What?"

We stand there, staring at each other, neither of us saying anything for what feels like forever.

"I'm gonna go now." I back away slowly, getting one last look at Edward Masen.

He shakes his head, and grins, his eyes all squinty as he scratches at that beard.

. . .

"He was glistening, you know?" I whine, closing my eyes and picturing Edward with the sun blazing on his strong shoulders and the beads of sweat sliding down his back between his shoulder blades.

"I know," Jessica agrees, eating a sandwich. It's her lunch break and I'm in here taking five minutes to cool myself off before dealing with sick people. I'm afraid I may freak them out if they see me this way. I may be a wee bit flushed.

"And there was sawdust," I add. In my mind, Edward is illuminated by the sun. "It's almost as if he sparkled."

She waves her hands around. "That's the sawdust. It acts as man-glitter."

"Man-glitter," I repeat under my breath. "That's totally legit."

"Totally." She chews on her food, seemingly lost in her head, kind of like I am.

"Did you have a running bet with Dr. Cullen?" I ask, stealing a potato chip.

She starts to giggle. "We had to get you to see the pretty somehow. Dr. Brandon won, though. Just so you know."

"Dammit. You think I'll live it down?"

She shakes her head. "Fuck no."

. . .

Pulling a twelve hour shift every day of the week is pretty taxing on my body and with the added noise we've had these last five days, Friday cannot come soon enough. The pounding headache I've had all week has been dulled down to an annoying ache just behind one eyeball. It's not so bad now. Maybe it'll be gone by Monday; though with the construction only being less than half done, I'm guessing it'll be back.

Dr. Cullen left a few minutes ago and I've enjoyed these last moments of peace and quiet. Even though the boys only work until the sun goes down, leaving the office with a few hours of quiet time, all the coughing, talking and milling around that happens here is noise enough to be distracting. Friday nights are mine to finally unwind while I tie up loose ends.

Packing up my things, I look around the office one last time. Everyone is gone, though I had to stay and finish up some paperwork. I could have done it on Monday, but I'd rather start the week fresh and all caught up.

I can't believe I waited all week to get a peek at what was going on back there, though. The construction itself is very impressive and the hard bodies add to the allure, that's for sure.

Masen Brothers Construction has a very good reputation around town and I can see now why people have nicknamed them a hot Batman and Robin.

Christ on a cracker, my dreams are going to be good tonight. Jessica and Dr. Brandon were right on point. Kudos to Mrs. Cope, too. I guess the libido doesn't always go down with age.

Locking the door behind me, I press the button on my car remote so that the lights turn on. I always get a little nervous when I'm out here alone, and tonight is no exception.

The clacking of my heels on the pavement brings me comfort. It's the official end of the day and another work week, and I'll be away from here for two full days. I love my work and all, but the weekend is all mine. I have plans involving wine and a steamy romance novel. I'm thinking the lead male is going to be a red-head with a great beard.

And glitter. _So...much...glitter._

Lost in my thoughts, I make it safely to my car and go straight home.

. . .

Saturday morning comes quickly and I yawn, staring out the window, watching the birds chirp and flutter around my yard. It's a nice morning for a run.

With my iPod on shuffle, I close the door behind me, stretch my legs then briskly walk to the sidewalk and start a slow jog down the street. It feels good, exhilarating even, to be this free. I'm reminded of that episode of _Friends_ when Phoebe and Rachel went jogging and I laugh to myself as I round the block.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" I hear my name over my music.

Nobody knows me here, or maybe that's wishful thinking, so I turn around and stand face to face with McSexy himself. "Edward?"

His smile is brilliant and really white. Kudos to his orthodontist. "You remembered."

I take a deep breath, my heart pounding from the jog, or maybe from seeing him outside of work. "I did." I smile, hoping I don't look too bad standing here in workout gear and no makeup.

"You run here often?" he asks, picking up a slow pace beside me.

I follow suit and soon we're jogging side-by-side. "I do. Every Saturday and sometimes when I can before my shift. If the weather and the will permit. You?"

I'm breathing heavily and trying to keep up while he's not even breaking a sweat. Which is too bad really, though sadly he's wearing a shirt today.

"I just moved to this neighborhood," he explains, his breathing getting a little choppy.

I'm not sure what to say so I take out my headphones and tuck them into my pocket to give him my full attention. "How are you liking it here?"

"It's nice. Quiet. I lived in a busier part of town before, so this is definitely different."

"I've been here for the past eight years. It really is great." I take a deep breath and do my best to keep up with him. His long legs are quicker than mine, though, and I have a feeling he usually runs faster than the pace we're keeping now.

We talk about where he used to live; how busy life felt there versus the slower pace of this part of town.

"So these two guys walk into a bar," he says out of nowhere, as we're crossing the street.

"So you're resorting to telling jokes?" I laugh.

He shrugs. "I like it when you laugh." His smile is something out of a magazine. "So a contractor walks into a doctor's office—"

"Wait, I've heard this one." I laugh loudly, and probably snort, too. It's not pretty, but he doesn't seem to care as he laughs along with me.

"Damn, I thought I could impress you."

I grin. I can't help it. "You've already done that."

He slows down a little and shakes his head. He looks so bashful; I want to eat him up.

"How are you single?" I ask, my cheeks getting warm.

"That's a long story for another time," he answers. We keep our pace and he adds, "And what about you?"

I shake my head. "For another time."

It's flirty and all, but light. We jog in front of an older home and Edward tells me about the renovations that are planned for it. He sounds so passionate about what he does, I feel excited simply hearing him speak.

As it turns out he's actually a nice guy...who happens to look like my perfect sexual fantasy.

"So this is me," I tell him, once we circle back around the block to the front of my house.

"I live over there." He points to a two-story walk-up down the street.

"So you saw me leave and followed me?" I accuse, because my place is clearly visible from his. This meeting may not have been purely coincidental.

His cheeks redden, and as if he didn't look handsome enough, he's all shy and awkward all of a sudden, which makes him even more attractive.

"I did," he admits, scratching at the short hair at the back of his head. "I'm sorry. Is that creepy?"

"A little, yeah." I laugh.

"I recognized you from yesterday and I was actually going out running. Let's call it a happy coincidence?" He gives me a hopeful smile and I melt a little.

I nod, snorting out an awkward laugh. "You're cute." I put a hand over my mouth as soon as the words are past my lips. "I'm sorry."

"You're cute, too, so…" he says, eyes all swoony.

Jesus, my heart can't take this crap this early in the morning.

"If you like sweaty and makeup free, I'm the girl for you," I blurt. "And see, this is why I can't date."

His smile falls. "You don't date?"

A little deflated myself, I reply, "Yeah, I mean, no?" I'm not even sure of what I'm saying, though I'm positive he's out of my league anyway.

"That's too bad," he responds, backing away from me, his eyes on mine. "I'll see you Monday, Bella."

I watch him jog up the stairs to his place and then go inside mine.

. . .

"You told him you didn't date?" Jessica practically yells Monday, once I've spilled the beans on my early Saturday rendezvous.

"I just blurted it out; I mean, it was weird. He was there and so...so cute and I just...spazzed out. I can't tell him I'm looking for a relationship. I mean, I want a commitment and that's why I refuse to date pretty boys who'll break my heart, Jess. You know this. That would be a little TMI, you know?" I take a bite from my muffin and chew it thoughtfully.

"But he was nice to you and you had some conversation, right?"

I nod.

"Oh, Bella." She pats my hand lovingly, her eyes kind, though I can tell she's just thinking of the right words to say. "You know, not all pretty boys are built the same."

I sigh, thinking of the man-glitter from last week. "No, but he's the prettiest of them all and I simply can't deal with that right now."

"In all fairness, had you not met him here, would you have freaked out so much randomly meeting him by your place?"

Her question makes me think. "I don't know."

"Do yourself a favor. If he does ask, say yes and live a little. Nobody says you have to sleep with him."

I smile. There's a thought. "I know that. It's not like that's gonna happen, though. He's, like, right back there hammering and drilling away and I'm in here—"

"—thinking about his drill," she interrupts crudely.

I wince, closing my eyes. Damn her. "I'm not...going there this morning. It's too early."

"You've got Mr. Robinson in room three."

And so it begins.

. . .

My ears are burning and my head is pounding—again. They're doing the roof and the nail guns sound like some sort of twenty-one gun salute over our heads.

"Could they take a break and go have dinner or something," I mutter, rubbing my temples.

"You should go back there and ask them yourself," Dr. Brandon replies, handing me a file.

"Alice Brandon, I swear to Christ I'm about to cut someone." I look up at her from my desk, eyes pleading. "I'm not sure I'll live through it."

Wordlessly, she reaches into her pocket and hands me a small packet. "Here. I love mine." She winks, turns around and leaves.

I look down at my hand and sigh. Earplugs. "Couldn't you have shared these last week?" I yell after her. Thankfully, the office is nearly empty because we've tried to schedule only emergency and few regular office visits this week in order to be able to have the renovations done.

Tomorrow, they are breaking through the back hallway and starting the finish work on the inside. I was told the noise level would go down to a more tolerable volume once the roof was done. I'm hoping it disappears altogether.

"Just think of how great it'll be to have an extra toilet around here," Jessica says, walking by me.

"Extra toilet," I repeat one more time before popping the earplugs into my ears and sighing in relief for the first time today.

. . .

It's late and my paperwork is done for today. Because the boys are putting a hole in our wall tomorrow, the office will be closed and I get a day of peace and quiet all to myself.

Truth be told, I've been doing my best to ignore the pull I have to go revisit the guys back there.

Now that I've seen and spoken to Edward, it seems as though he's all I think of. Every bang of a hammer has brought forth nothing but images of his strong arms holding large pieces of wood together while he hammers away.

Sweet Jesus, images of biceps and muscles rippling on his arms and upper body are enough to get me wet. I'd probably combust if I witnessed the real deal.

I go through the office and turn off all the lights, then grab my purse and keys.

Outside, I notice a pick-up by the far end of the lot and it's only when I see a tall figure standing by my car that I realize Edward has been waiting for me.

"About time you leave this place," he comments, taking a few steps toward me.

"You been waiting long, huh?" It's almost eight, so he's been here for the better part of an hour. Damn. I haven't seen commitment like this since…well, never.

He grins and looks away. "Wasn't too long."

I walk past him and make my way to the passenger door of my car, unlocking it with my keys so I can slip my purse and lunch bag onto the seat and have an excuse to be out here with him a little longer. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be toying with whatever this is, like I am, but the possibility that he may be something good for me is too enticing. I don't want to, but I need to see where this could go.

Words of encouragement from Jessica and Alice come to my mind and I decide on a yes. If he asks.

"That's good then." I lean against the side of my car. "Did you need something, Edward?"

His eyes roam all the way along my body, drinking me in from my feet all the way to my eyes, and I wonder what he could possibly find appealing in my Mickey Mouse scrubs. He steps closer to me. "You look cute today."

I feel heat travel to my cheeks. Dammit. He's smooth. "Oh really?"

He cages me in, his long arms on either side of my head. "I want to ask you out, but I don't want you running away."

"I wouldn't—"

"We both know that's a lie," he interjects.

"How do you—?"

He leans in, his mouth next to my ear. "The break room is near the back, sweetheart."

He takes a step back, dropping his arms. I look up at him, realizing he's probably heard a lot of the conversations that have gone on in that break room, including the one where I told Jessica about my Saturday morning and how I was afraid of pretty boys like him.

"Oh." I cross my arms over my chest and look away.

"Go out with me. Just once. I promise it'll be painless."

I nod. "Okay."

He grins widely and backs away. "I'll pick you up Saturday, Bella."

. . .

Wednesday when we go back to the office, there is a big hole blocked off with two-by-fours and clear plastic, and as promised, the noise level isn't so bad. The hammering has been replaced by drills, but it all feels muffled, whereas the noise before felt like it went straight through me—from my brain to my toes.

I catch a glimpse of Edward in our office for the first time since the project has started. He looks good with his fitted jeans and white V-neck T-shirt. Sadly, there is no glitter today, but I smile at the thought of Jessica's euphemism.

He's speaking to Dr. Cullen, and the two look like old chums as they chat and share some sort of a joke that has them both laughing.

I take my file and resume my task, trying to ignore the fact he's standing right there, looking like sin incarnate.

Later, I'm walking down the corridor toward the back break room when a strong hand grips my arm and pulls me into the supply closet. I'm momentarily startled, until I realize the hand is attached to none other than Edward.

"What the—?" I look up at him, startled. "This isn't high school." I take a deep breath to steady myself. "And I sure as hell am not a teenager."

His smile is worth every bad decision I never made. "Live a little, Bella."

I grin slightly, my stomach doing strange things.

"I just wanted to say hi." He leans in and fingers a strand of my hair, touching my shoulder in the process. The simple touch causes my entire body to flush and my breathing to falter.

"Hi," I whisper, my eyes meeting his.

Without warning, he leans in and his lips are on mine. I don't push back and I don't even panic. Instead, I get up on my toes and grab a fistful of his hair to steady myself as I kiss him back. His tongue meets mine with a groan and we're both fueled by whatever this is between us as we kiss passionately in the broom closet of my office.

Now normally there would be a little part of me that would tell me to stop; that this is not right; and that I should push him away, but in the moment, that part of me doesn't exist.

Edward surrounds me. He smells of sawdust and man; the scent consumes me.

His large, calloused hands grab my ass and he lifts me up, pinning me against the closed door. I wrap my legs around him and groan when I feel him between my thighs.

My pussy aches as I grind against him and he pushes himself closer to me, his hard length rubbing right where I need it.

His lips descend down my throat, burning a delicious path along with his soft bearded cheek. I move my neck to the side and my eyes roll to the back of my head as he kisses my neck, his breath tickling my skin.

I'm lost in a war within myself. I need to get out of this closet and go see if Mrs. Miller had gotten dressed after her exam, but then I also need an orgasm and my body is really close to accomplishing only one of those things right about now.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," a voice I barely recognize says, startling me out of my euphoric state.

My eyes pop open in time to see a not-so-sorry looking Dr. Brandon staring back at us.

"Shit," I mumble and slowly bring my legs down with Edward's help.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Brandon," I apologize, stepping in front of Edward. The last thing I want is for him to get fired over this; I mean, it was his fault, but still.

"It was my fault." Edward comes to my defense.

Alice smiles. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see this if we double with that curly, blond-haired brother of yours."

Edward puts his hand out. "It's a deal." They shake on it, while I stand there stuck like a deer in headlights.

"What the heck was that?" I ask Edward, once Dr. Brandon has gone on her merry way.

Edward runs his thumb over my bottom lip and smirks. "That was me getting a second date."

I scoff. "This was not a date, buddy."

"Don't think they're coming with us on Saturday, Bella."

I nod. "Got it."

"And, can I be honest here?" He eyes me from head to toe again, so I know this is going to be good.

"Sure."

He licks his lips. "I've always had a thing for Tinkerbell…her and that glitter she uses."

I start laughing, looking down at my scrubs, and smack his arm. "I can't believe you heard that."

"Paper thin walls, Bella." He winks.

I open the door to the closet. "I guess I'll see you Saturday, then."

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Not if I see you first."

. . .

THE END...maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**So you've asked for it...and I hope I've delivered! :D**

 **Huge thanks goes out to Maplestyle for pre-reading and Midnight Cougar for editing. I couldn't do it without your input, ladies!**

.

.

.

PART 2

. . .

I'm a nervous mess as I apply what feels like the fifth coat of lip-gloss. I have chewed off—or is that licked off—the other layers, which means I'm way more nervous than I'd like to admit, even to myself. This guy...this man, could easily be the best thing that ever happens to me, as well as the one thing that completely ruins me for other men. Looking at him, having him around me, hell, the feel of his arms holding me, are all things that are so foreign yet familiar. It's surreal, because I really don't know him very well.

The sound of my doorbell breaks me out of my musings. I open my eyes and take a deep breath. This is it. He's here to pick me up. No more putting this off.

I open the door, and the person on the other side leaves me speechless.

"H-Holy shit." I stumble on my words, my eyes taking him in. He's in dark jeans and a long-sleeved, green, V-neck shirt. He looks so...perfect. Edible. Were we going anywhere? 'Cause at this point, I think I'd be okay with staying in. I've never seen him in anything else than ratty jeans, dirty tees, or workout gear, all of which make him look delectable, but this… "You clean up _really_ good."

His smile is shy, and he looks away. "I...thank you?"

I lick my lips, tasting the scent of him that permeates the air around me. How bad would it be if I stuck my nose in the crook of his neck right now and sniffed him? I can't take my eyes off him, and that's when I notice the stubble. "And you shaved?"

He scratches at the noticeably shorter hairs on his chin. "It grows fast."

I nod, the thought of longer scruff rubbing against my inner thighs making me squirm. "Oh." I lick my lips again. Forget the lip-gloss. I don't think I'll need it in hell...where I'll be going if I don't take my mind out of the gutter and back into...well, into my head. I squeeze my thighs together and squirm, leaning against the doorjamb for support.

"You look...really good yourself." He smirks, giving me the once-over. Damn if he doesn't know what he's doing to me.

Now I'm the one with the shy smile, trying to keep myself in check while my cheeks blaze pink from all the illicit thoughts strutting around inside my head. "Thanks. No Tinkerbell, though."

His laugh is contagious, and I watch, fascinated, as his eyes squint and shimmer while they scan me from head to toe again. "You'd look good wearing anything."

He licks his lips and, for a second, I ponder if those are the words he actually meant to say or if he's filtering them as I am. Lord knows he'd look just fine wearing nothing at all.

I take a deep, cleansing breath to calm my nerves and libido. Clearing all those thoughts away is hard, but keeping in mind that I don't know him well, brings reality crashing down on me like a sledgehammer.

"All right, where are you taking me, Mr. Masen?" I follow him out and lock the door behind me. I can do this. Dating isn't my strong suit and people...people like him—men—they scare me sometimes. I don't know what to say or do, and expectations can be so easily miscommunicated when entering a new relationship.

He walks around his truck and opens the passenger side door. "Dinner, for sure, and then I thought maybe dancing? If you don't mind my two left feet, that is?"

I walk around him and climb up into the cab of the truck, thankful he's got side steps installed there. "My own two left feet would feel at home stepping all over yours."

He says nothing, but I can see his shoulders bob up and down as he's closing the door and walking around the front of the truck. His quiet laughter makes me warm inside. He's so sweet; I can't believe nobody's taken him off the market yet.

When I look around the cab of truck, I'm stunned to see how clean it is. I would have expected some sawdust and tools lying around, but this pickup is cleaner than my car.

"Had it detailed," he tells me when he opens the driver's side door.

I turn to him, eyes wide, my mouth in a thin line. _Did I say anything out loud?_

"I saw you looking around." He smirks and winks, situating himself in the seat.

He buckles his seatbelt, and I'm reminded of the rules of the road and finally do the same.

Christ, I don't think a relationship with him would be a good idea. I'd probably become a babbling nincompoop, drooling and telling him how pretty he is all the time. Then it would become old, he'd get tired of it, and I'd grow old and alone. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

Before I can turn back tail and get out of the truck, a hand makes its way inside mine and Edward squeezes my fingers. I look up at him, and his eyes are on the road, as if he's not calming me down with his mere touch.

Swallowing my silly musings, I take a deep breath and sit back in the seat while he drives into town.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, nervousness apparent in my voice. I can't help it.

"There's this little Mexican place down on St. Hubert Boulevard, Moma Rosa's, have you heard of it?"

My face lights up and my stomach growls at the sound of that name. "I love Moma Rosa's."

"Oh, thank God." He gives my hand a soft squeeze. "It's my favorite place."

"Mine, too." I don't tell him it's because they have two for one Mojito Fridays or that the owner knows me by my first name since I'm there so often.

We're quiet again as we drive through the city. I watch the familiar buildings whiz by as we make our way to the little gem of a restaurant we apparently both love so much.

"I love the smell of this place." I take a deep breath as I exit the truck. "I know it sounds weird, but just the smell of the food from outside makes my stomach growl." I laugh at my own comment, and Edward takes my hand in his as we make our way toward the front door.

He chuckles along with me. "Me too, though I haven't been here in a while."

"Why not?" I make a face, because how dare he say such blasphemy.

We reach the front door, and he opens it for me, not answering my question. Stepping inside, I am greeted with the most mouthwatering combination of scents I've ever had the pleasure of encountering. It's even better than what little smell wafts out of the restaurant and greets us in the parking lot.

Admittedly, though, it comes a close second to Edward's manly man scent.

"About time you got here, Ed. I thought she'd stood you up."

I know that voice. "You know each other?" I frown, looking at Emmett, Dr. Cullen's brother-in-law, who happens to own this place.

Emmett comes forward and pulls me into a hug. "Of course we do, gorgeous. Ed here is my nephew. Didn't he tell you?"

I look up at Edward. "So Dr. Cullen?"

Edward smiles sheepishly and glares at Emmett. "Is technically not related to me. Rose is his sister, but I've known him since I was little."

"But she is my wife," boasts Emmett with a huge dimpled grin. I'd be smiling like that too if I got to eat her food every day.

I blink. "So Dr. Cullen is a family friend?"

Edward licks his bottom lip and grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners, while I melt inside because he's hot, and the smells in here make me weak in the knees. Apparently, my stomach and vagina are linked somehow. Maybe I'm part man; I mean, isn't that the way to their heart? Maybe this is Edward's plan? Maybe I'm just really hungry. Or horny. Or both.

"We all went to the same high school, though Carlisle graduated a few years ahead of us," Emmett chimes in as he picks up two menus and indicates for us to follow him.

I nod, putting the pieces together. "Okay." My world is getting smaller and smaller by the second.

I guess Edward and I need to get to know each other a bit more. I had no idea he was even from around here.

"I'll let you two look over the menu and send your waiter." Emmett's back to his professional role. "You two have a good time." He winks in my direction, then not-so-subtly wiggles his eyebrows and mouths, "Call me," at Edward before walking off toward another table.

I laugh, shaking my head at his antics. "That was subtle."

"Emmett and subtlety aren't familiar with each other, Bella." Edward shakes his head, laughing so hard his shoulders move up and down uncontrollably.

I narrow my eyes. "You would know, huh?"

Edward takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his face and through his hair. "I would. I guess I should have said something earlier."

"I think a certain doctor owes me an explanation," I mumble, and pick up my menu. I already know what I'm having, but I need the distraction. My hands need something to hold onto, otherwise, they may end up around his neck. I feel a little embarrassed by my past actions right now.

"Hey." Edward's soft voice breaks me out of the staring contest I'm having with the images of nachos and salsa on the menu.

I look up, but can feel my cheeks blaze pink as my eyes meet his. "Yeah?"

"It's okay, right? You knowing all these people, and me knowing all the same people, it's all good, right?"

I guess my mild embarrassment about my boss knowing the guy whose pants I want to get into isn't such a huge deal, but thinking back to the closet, my cheeks get even warmer.

"It's not, I mean, it is, but...dude, we made out in a closet like teenagers and got caught." My eyes grow wide, and I'm pretty sure my face is red enough to complement the salsa right about now.

Also, I need a drink. _Mojito, anyone?_

I can see his lips twitching, as though he's trying not to laugh. I run a hand through my hair and take a deep, cleansing breath, and let it out slowly. I'm unable to stop myself from smiling, and then he's laughing, and when the waiter shows up to take our drink orders, we're full-on belly laughing. Ordering a Coke has never been so funny.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Edward asks, once the waiter is out of earshot and we've quieted down some.

I suck in my bottom lip and take a moment to look at him. His boyish charm is so endearing. How could anyone break this man's heart? "It was."

What I don't elaborate is, that it was not only unexpected, it was hot and naughty, and for a split second, I forgot all those things that make me stop living for the moment. For that tiny nanosecond when he pulled me into that closet and put his lips on mine, I was nothing but a girl, kissing a guy. I wasn't thinking about the 'what ifs' and all the things that could possibly go wrong. I was going with the flow and having a good time with a man who could make my toes curl with a single wink.

We're quiet, then, contemplative. Edward is playing with his butter knife, his eyes trained on me while I try not to feel awkward. I can feel his stare burning my skin, and it's making me feel all sorts of emotions. And horny. Why when he looks at me like that, does it make me so hot? When did I become _that_ girl? Christ, I hope he's worth it.

"I was born and raised here. I have a cat named Atlas that greets me when I walk through the door. My dad passed away from cancer when I was twenty-three. Jasper and I are momma's boys, though." He smiles and takes a sip from his Coke. "Let's see… Oh, I got my appendix out when I was twelve—"

"Okay, I get it...you don't have to do that."

Edward reaches over the table and takes my hand. "I want you to feel comfortable with me, Bella."

"I do, I mean, I will. You're just… I mean, how have we never met?" Seems we had a bunch of people around us in common, yet I'm sure if I'd laid eyes on him in the past, I'd remember. A face like that is hard to forget.

He shrugs. "I don't know, but now that I know you, I want to know everything about you."

I frown, my eyes on our entangled hands. "Okay." My eyes move up to his face, and his smile couldn't be brighter. "I think I can work with that."

. . .

The food is wonderful, and the conversation even more so. It's as though we've known each other all our lives. Well, all our lives, if that means we know almost nothing of each other, that is. He's so passionate about his work, I get sucked into what he's talking about without having a clue what it is.

"So you like to build furniture?" I spear a piece of tomato left on the side of my plate and slide it between my lips, savoring its deliciousness. The food here is nearly orgasmic. Or maybe it's the company I'm keeping.

Edward's eyes follow each movement I make, and I feel so powerful in this moment. I've never had much influence on men. Well, not that I know of. So this is...nice.

"Yeah. Love it, actually," he answers, picking up a piece of melted cheese topped tortilla chip, popping it into his mouth, his thumb lingering there for a moment.

My voice gets lower, and I swallow the saliva pooling in my mouth. That chip looked so good. "Then why the renovating, if carpentry is more your style?" I'm blabbering away, hoping he'll keep going. My entire body is tingling, like when I get one of those whole body mini-orgasms when the hairdresser washes and massages my scalp and hair. Apparently, smarts and looks can get me off without even touching. _Who knew?_

"Jasper and I love working together. I enjoy what we do. It's just that the satisfaction I get when I finish a large job is different from what I get when I finish an armoire, for example. Carving beauty into wood is magical. Creating something out of nothing...it's bliss." Edward inhales, and my mouth drops. His passion and the way he describes working with wood makes me wonder about his wood. This is awkward.

"Ah, that explains how you got everything to match up with what we already had." I try to make my brain work and add to the conversation.

His wide grin says that it's working. My mind is keeping up and my mouth is moving. This is excellent. I'm not too far gone—yet.

"Well, Dr. Cullen had some specifics, and I promised I'd do my best." He shrugs, as if what he does is no big deal. Psh. Doesn't he know how many shoddy carpenters and contractors there are out there?

"It looks great. I can't even imagine how hard your job is." I take a tortilla from my plate and try to busy myself by dipping it in an ungodly amount of salsa and sour cream.

"It's not like I save lives, Bella." He smirks. "Unlike some people I know."

My cheeks burn and I know they must be a deep shade of pink. He's right, I suppose. "Well, yeah, but still, I can't even draw a stick figure, let alone make an armoire or build a house."

"We all have something we're good at." His response is so...him.

"I can't even argue with that." I smile and wipe the tortilla dust off my hands. "You're right."

He brings his finger to his mouth and licks the salsa off it, an action that mesmerizes me. I lick my own lips in response, and I swear I can taste whatever he's having.

We're quiet for a moment. It feels almost like time stops just for us. His eyes are on me, all dark gray and mischievous, and I can't look away. Trying to make myself stop thinking about his lips and how they felt on mine, makes me squirm in my seat.

"Bella, are you done with your food?" he asks in a deep tone, then clears his throat—apparently, his voice is as low as my panties desperately want to be.

I nod and take a stuttered breath. "Yes."

He signals to Emmett, who prances around tables, nodding at other patrons and grinning, as if he's won the lottery, eventually making it to our table.

"You rang?" His eyes are on Edward, then they shift to me momentarily for a not-so-sly wink.

"Can we have our bill, please?" Edward requests calmly. If he knows anything about Emmett, it's that the man loves to jabber on and on, which is a far cry from the quick exit we are desperate to make.

"Already? Man, you two are fast." He's showing so many teeth as he grins, it's almost creepy.

"We'd be faster if we could pay for our food and leave," Edward says, with a comedic tone to his voice.

"Already paid for." Emmett waves his hands around, and continues, "Now, don't you two do anything I wouldn't do."

"I somehow doubt that list is very long." I grab my purse and stand.

"Now, Bella, be good to him," Emmett advises pointedly, then turns to Edward. "Remember, Edward, a woman's pleasure always comes first."

I scrunch up my face and die a little inside. "Oh Jesus."

Emmett turns to me; his smile so wide, his eyes don't even look like they're open. "Not now."

Edward takes my hand in his and gently pulls me behind him. "We're leaving now, Em. Tell Rose I said hi."

"I'll do that." I hear Emmett say behind us. I know he's still laughing, but I'm more concerned with the speed of which Edward's legs are walking compared to my shorter limbs.

"Dude, slow down." I laugh, while doing my best to keep up.

Once we're out the door, Edward pulls me aside, and pins me against the wall next to the door, his body flush against mine. He holds my hand above my head while his other grasps my hip.

The darkness of his eyes and the way he's breathing, tells me he's a mess of hormones and want, and his erection lightly bobs against my belly, as if it's trying to introduce itself. His lips are all I can think of, and without words, I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull his face to mine. His lips are on mine instantly, his tongue dancing around my mouth, as if it's searching to find all my secrets. It's erotic, and hands down the best kiss I've ever had. He groans and tightens his grip on my hip, while I try to pull him closer and rub myself against him somehow. Knowing I'm having this effect on him is a feeling I can't hold onto. It's addicting. I want more. Of him. Now.

"Get a room," a patron that comes out the door next to us says, breaking us out of our bubble. I can feel my entire body flush with embarrassment, but not a fuck is given because dang, that felt good.

"Wow." I grin and watch Edward discreetly adjust himself.

"I want to say I'm sorry about that, but I can't." He takes my hand in his and leads me away from the restaurant.

We walk to his truck, the heaviness of that heated make-out session still invading every living nerve ending in my body. My limbs feel like Jell-O, almost as if I could float off into some ooey-gooey cloud somewhere. Good thing he's holding my hand tight enough that it's getting sweaty. And I may be craving dessert.

"What else had you planned for this evening—just dancing?" I ask innocently. I know for a damn fact, none of it is ever going to happen. Not that kind of dancing, anyway. Not if I have my way. With him. And that damn dessert.

He opens the door to the truck and helps me get situated. The gleam in his eye is still there, so I know his answer ought to be good.

"Yes, I was planning to take you to this club downtown...but I think I need to...pick up something...at my house first." His eyes don't leave mine as the low timber of his voice tells me exactly what he's planning to get when we get to his house.

"Yes, your house...where you have to pick up...something. Sounds good." I smile and lean into him to kiss his cheek and whisper, "What are we waiting for?"

He pulls back, closes the door, and jogs around the front of the truck.

I watch silently, with a thrill going through my body, as he pulls the driver's side door open and takes his keys out of his pocket. "Have I told you how much I like the way you look in my truck?"

I'm beaming. He's so incredibly sweet, it hurts...between my legs. "If you keep talking, we won't make it to your house to pick up that...something."

He clears his throat and starts the car. "Yes, let's go get that...something."

"Man, that _something_ better be worth it." I sigh, leaning into the seat as we drive off.

His eyes are on the road, but his mind clearly isn't. "I'll make sure of it. Repeatedly."

I die.

Repeatedly.

. . .

Edward's house is nothing like I pictured. I thought all guys lived like pigs until they met a woman, and she tamed the pig out of them. I don't know why this perception has always lingered in the back of my mind, though it may have been due to too much television when I was a kid.

Atlas greets us by the door and follows us around, rubbing herself against Edward's legs for attention. He bends down and picks her up, speaking lowly to her and scratching her neck. I love a man who loves animals. There are very few sexier things than seeing a man—especially one who looks like sin incarnate—be kind to his pet.

I look around while Edward feeds Atlas, and I can't help but notice the subtle details in his house. The kitchen is incredible; the cabinets and molding are clearly handmade. I would not have pictured this kind of decor. My mind wanders as I walk through the room. He said he had bought this house not long ago, but it's clear he's worked his ass off making it his own.

"Not what you expected?" He hands me a glass of wine and takes a sip of his own.

"Not at all. This is beautiful." I glance around the kitchen that leads off into an open space living room/dining room area. "It's so...clean," I blurt, inciting a laugh from him.

"Well, I do have to confess to having a cleaning lady." He shrugs.

"I don't blame you. I would probably have one too if I lived in a house this big." The front part of the house, which you see from the street, doesn't do it justice.

"Well, at my age, I didn't want to move again, so I bought this and figured there was room enough for two or three or five more people." _Five? That means he wants... Whoa, I need to slow down my thoughts_ — _or maybe they're fantasies._ He leads me into a large recreation room of some kind, which holds pool and poker tables along with a decently equipped looking bar and huge television. "But until then, this is my biggest secret."

"Poker night with the boys, huh?" I picture a scene from _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ , and giggle at the thought of bringing anything pink in here. This is so obviously his man-cave.

He pulls me against him and kisses me until I'm a breathy mess. Then, making a trail of kisses that tickle up to my ear, he whispers, "Not just the boys."

I grin mischievously. "We don't need to play strip poker for you to get me naked."

"Bella," he growls playfully. "You're going to be the death of me."

With his hands on my hips, he guides me backwards, until the back of my thighs hit the pool table. "Well, this is new." I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I've been thinking about having you here for a while." He guides himself between my parted thighs, and I can feel him hard and heavy against me.

I close my eyes and breathe for a moment. This is happening. I am going to have sex with Edward. On a pool table. Right the fuck now.

I grin and open my eyes. A glint of mischief, that's matching mine, is plastered all over Edward's face. "Here...as in on this table?" I tease.

He slides his hand under my shirt and along my lower back, making me shiver. "Right here."

His lips are on mine, in what feels like a frenzied couple of minutes. He carefully slides his palms up my back and slowly removes my shirt. He backs up for a bit and pulls his own shirt over his head. When his face is again near mine, he says, "If you're going to be naked, so am I."

I let my eyes roam over his body. Those broad shoulders and tattoos have made some pretty surprising appearances in my dreams, but they were nothing like seeing them up close again.

I grin, licking my bottom lip in anticipation. "Well, then, let me help."

Wordlessly, I let my skirt pool at my feet, and then I'm standing in front of him in nothing but a bra and panties.

The glint in his eye is playful, and I know I'm in it to win. This game of cat and mouse is about to get handsy.

He unbuckles his belt and lets his pants fall to the floor. My eyes travel down, down, down his chest until I see the bulge straining against his underwear. "That looks painful."

He laughs, the motion making the bulge bob a little, and I giggle.

"Laughing at a half-naked man isn't very promising, Bella," he teases, but his excitement is shown when he blows out a shaky breath.

I grin and let my hands travel over his chest and across his shoulders, the feel of his warm skin under my palms making me relax and enjoy this moment. "That was a nervous laugh. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" My eyes roam the bare skin, and I make a mental note to ask about the ink later.

He caresses the skin at my sides, then slides his hands down my back until he reaches my butt and gives two handfuls a firm squeeze. "I could ask the same to you." His mouth crashes into mine, and again, I find myself with his harder than steel bulge pressed against my pussy.

I rotate my hips, seeking more friction and moan into his mouth.

He pulls away from kissing me and grins. "We could always take this upstairs to my room." He sounds sincere enough, though when I look around, the thought of marking this room with us sends an unintended shiver down my spine. I want him to remember every moment of our first time together. I want him to walk into this room and think of us each time he eyes the pool table. Whether or not this thing between us lasts more than a night, I want him to remember me. I know it's a little creepy—or a lot—but I also want to be reminded of this time with him, if I ever come here again.

And when I say come, I mean it in every sense of the word. Pun intended and all.

I slide my palms down his body and run my fingers around the elastic waistband of his underwear, teasing the head of his dick that seems to be desperately seeking contact.

I smirk and look up. His eyes are down and he's watching my hands, his forehead creased in a frown, and his bottom lip wedged between his teeth.

"I've wanted to touch you for a while," I confess. The muscles in his arms strain as he holds himself back from jerking his hips forward for more friction. I watch his hands at his sides curl into fists and release as he battles with his self-control. I want him to lose. I want to feel every ounce of what he can do to me.

"You shouldn't have said that." His hands are in my hair in a split second and his lips are devouring mine, our tongues tangling and sliding against one another.

Seems my plan has worked.

He's rough as he pulls me and lifts me so that I'm sitting on the edge of the table. His hands make quick work of removing my panties, his fingers teasing, but not giving in. He's torturing me in the best way.

"I'm going to make you come on my face, then my cock," he promises between kisses, going down my neck and clavicle.

I moan; my entire being on fire as he removes my bra and flicks it somewhere behind me. I could have an audience watching us right now and not care one bit. He's working my body as if I were one of his tools. I can't help the noises that come out of my mouth.

I watch, mesmerized, as he kisses the top of my breast then takes as much of it in his mouth as he can, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud, his eyes not leaving mine. The scene is fucking hot, and I want to squeeze my thighs together, but I can't because he's holding me spread out before him, his large palms splayed over my inner thighs.

I think I say words, but I'm not sure, because his face makes its way down my belly and across my hips. I run a hand through his mess of hair when his mouth hits the holy land. I suck in my lips and bite the bottom one to keep from being too loud. His lips are like magic, and his tongue is glorious, licking and flicking in all the right places.

I don't think twice as I spread myself even wider and lean back as I lift my hips off the table to give him greater access. I close my eyes, unable to keep them open as I climb higher and higher in ecstasy.

When I come, falling over the edge of bliss and hear him moan against me, it's a double whammy of lust and way too much sensation—until I come again, his fingers at my entrance, massaging their way inside.

I don't even know my name at this point, but I can taste myself on him when he comes back up to kiss me.

I open my eyes and smile. Or at least I think I smile. I can't even feel my face, all the nerves in my body like jelly.

"I take it that was good." A smirk gracing that mouth of his says he knows the answer, though his eyes are so deep and dark, making him look like he could devour me all over again. He slips his boxers off, then reaches down for his pants and takes out a condom from his pocket.

"You expected this?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I was a Boy Scout, Bella. Always come prepared." He rips the packaging and I watch, fascinated, as he rolls the condom down his length. For the first time, I see all of him and holy Christ on a cracker, the view is spectacular.

I nod, biting my bottom lip to keep myself from making some stupid pun, but add, "Yes, well, that's good."

He guides my hips to the edge of the table, and his eyes search mine for a brief instant before he's at my entrance, and I'm bringing my hips forward until we're both where we need to be. I inhale sharply as I adjust to him. He's not huge, but not small at all, either. He feels so good—just right as I rock my hips slowly in time with his.

He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight as we move together. His kisses are intense, deep, as if he's not close enough.

What I thought would be _fucking_ feels like way more. Love is a strong word, but this must be what it can feel like.

I give myself over to him, inhaling and exhaling his breath. I'm close, and I have a feeling he won't let himself come until I do. I can't tell him I've never come while having sex; that the only way I'll come is if he's playing with my clit. Though the way his hips rock against me, it's so good I'm caught by surprise when I come so hard and moan so loud, I'm almost embarrassed. Almost.

That orgasm lasts for what feels like minutes, then with a few sharp thrusts, he groans and kisses me hard, simultaneously pulling me flush to his chest.

He wraps me in his arms again, as if he's hugging me, and leans a sweaty forehead against mine. His eyelashes rest against his cheeks, and I smile in adoration. He's cute and charming...and a fantastic lover. I'm not even sure how to quantify this whole thing. Like, how I could even think of us not having a future or not coming in this room ever again. Hormones are a bitch if they make me fall in love with a man because he made me come. Well, in his defense, it was three times, but I digress.

"Holy hell," I breathe, the realization crashing over me.

His lids flutter open, the crease in the corners deepening as he grins wide. "I knew we'd be perfect together."

I put my arms around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. He pulls away, and I feel him fidgeting between us as he pulls off the condom.

He backs up, leaving a kiss to the corner of my mouth before I watch him walk away, his ass cheeks even more perfect than I ever thought possible.

"Nice ass," I tell him, hopping off the pool table. That's when I look around us and realize our clothes are spread out everywhere. I've got a shirt sprawled out on the back of a recliner and my panties are hanging off the corner of a picture frame on the wall. I pick them up and start laughing when I see who's in the picture. "So my boss just watched us having sex."

He wraps his arms around me from behind, and leans his chin on top of my head. "Yeah, that was a few years ago. Emmett took that picture."

I look carefully at the people on there and see many familiar faces looking back. "I'm surprised we didn't meet any sooner."

"I'm happy we're here now." He kisses the back of my neck, and I turn around to face him.

"I am, too." I try—but probably fail miserably—to look sexy while putting my panties back on.

His boxers are already on and he's reaching for his shirt, which had landed on a ficus tree at the other end of the room. "And to think, you didn't even want to come see the 'hottie construction workers,'" he teases.

I laugh, having already gotten my bra from the edge of the aquarium that serves as sort of a room divider. Another few inches and it would have smelled of goldfish and bad decisions.

"Glitter," I say out loud, then put a hand over my mouth.

Edward turns to me, his eyes roaming all over my body. He walks, or more like stalks, his way to me, and I back up until I'm once again leaning against the pool table.

"Glitter, Bella? Please explain." He crosses his arms over his broad chest, a smirk permanently in place on his lips.

"The sun...with the sawdust…" I lick my lips and smile, an attempt to appear coy not quite working for me.

He pins me down, his palms coming to rest on either side of my hips. "I heard that, too," he whispers, his lips close to my ear.

Thoughts of the future and of us being a forever thing cross my mind. He's heard everything and still wants to be with me. He'd seen me do and heard me say things that weren't the sexiest, and he still wanted to date me.

Obviously, I'm what he wants as much as he's what I want. He's not some player as I had originally pinned him to be. He's sweet and caring and everything I want rolled into the sexiest, manliest package.

Speaking of packages, I lay a sloppy kiss to his cheek, and grin as I pull the band of his boxers forward and take a quick peek down. "I had to check something out for myself."

"And what was that?" He's got a deadly eyebrow raised in the most enticing way. I may not make it to my skirt, that's still crumpled up in a pile by the poker table.

I point to his crotch and gently release the waistband. "Had to make sure it didn't sparkle." I shrug, as if it's totally normal to think he had a penis full of glitter.

It takes a second, and I'm up on his shoulder, giggling uncontrollably as he drags me up to his bedroom to give me round two.

. . .

THE END...probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** All That Glitters - Part 3

 **Summary:** It's been a few years and Bella knows all about Edward's glitter and sawdust-filled world. Let's see what they're up to now. Romance/Humor

 **Author:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Rating:** MA

 **Beta:** Midnight Cougar (Thank you, lady! xox)

Thank you, May, for pre-reading...you're the bomb!

 **Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine.

. . .

. . .

"I'm huge," I whine, my stomach looking as though it's about to explode.

"Bella, you should be used to this by now," Jessica teases.

I look down at the bloated stomach, which is now lined with stretch marks, and sigh. "I know. But they lie when they say third time's a charm. There is nothing charming about this."

"You look beautiful. And with Annie and Finnick being three and four now, I bet you'll have an easier time with this one. They can help."

"Finnick thinks babies hatch out of an egg and Annie is going through terrible threes. Neither of them care that there is a new baby on the way, Jess." I run a hand through my hair and the other one over my belly, feeling all the dents and divots that now grace my skin. No amount of oils or creams will ever make it any better.

"I bet that hot husband of yours cares, though." She wiggles her eyebrows. "What was that part of his speech at your wedding again?"

I think back to that glorious day, five years ago, and smile. Edward was so handsome in his black suit that we nearly didn't make it through the ceremony. His eyes were on me the entire time, and I knew he wanted me just as much. Nine months later to the day, Finnick was born.

"He said, and I quote, 'Bella, I don't know where you've been all my life, but since I've met you and am now marrying you, I promise to love you forever and help you fill our house with so much love, you'll never go without.'"

"And the other part?" Jessica raises an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes.

"He said he'd 'keep his promise to fill all those bedrooms,'" I reply, shrugging. She was at our wedding, and has been around me often enough to know all these details in our lives.

"Yeah, and baby makes three. You are the luckiest girl, Bella. Edward is dreamy. He's a hard worker and looks so damn hot." She smiles and looks away, her head obviously filled with half-naked images of my husband,

"Dude, that's my husband." I remind her of that for what is the thousandth time in the past six years, since I met Edward while he was renovating the clinic.

She waves a hand dismissively. "He's still hot, Bella. I have eyes, and that man sure makes cute babies."

I laugh, unable to help myself. She's right. He's such a caring man and an amazing father. If it were up to him, I wouldn't work, but the part-time job I keep at the clinic is what keeps me sane. Adult conversation is desperately needed after spending days looking after little ones. I'm going to miss this once I go on maternity leave again.

"He does make the cutest." Finnick's dark, curly hair and dimpled cheeks come into the forefront of my mind, as well as Annie's red hair and freckles. I run a hand over my large belly, wondering whom this one's going to look like.

"Which _Hunger Games_ character are you gonna name this one after?" she asks, putting away her lunch.

I chew on my food, carefully mulling it over. "We haven't discussed it yet."

I can't tell her we've decided to change fandoms for this one.

"I think Johanna Masen would be awesome." She puts away her lunchbox and stands. "I mean, if you're sticking with the theme and all."

I busy myself with my lunch and don't reply. Edward and I have agreed not to use Johanna's name because Mason and Masen are way too much of a coincidence, and this kid's gonna have to live with it her entire life.

"That's not gonna happen, Jess. It's too...weird." I stand, my back cramping. Ugh, these next two weeks are going to be difficult. Besides having false labor pains, my stomach's been acting up for the past two days.

"Oh, how about Cinna or Mags?" Her smile annoys me to no end. Today is not the day to be discussing this.

"I really don't know, Jess." I sigh, exasperated. "Edward and I haven't narrowed it down. Like I said, we're still thinking about it."

I can't tell her this baby's going to be either a Gus or Hazel. She'd flip if she knew I'd finally read that book. She bugged me for weeks before I caved. I ended up crying so much that Edward had to carry me to bed and impregnate me with this little kicker I'm giving birth to in two weeks.

"You take it easy this afternoon, sweetheart. It's your last day with us for a while, and I think that baby's gonna be here before we know it." Jessica slips out the door, leaving me alone with my lunch and my thoughts.

Two more weeks with this little one inside me. Edward's been busy preparing the room and making it all perfect. He's made built-ins for all the bedrooms, showing off his carpentry skills in every one of them.

Before we got married, he'd gotten rid of the poker table, because he'd said game night with the guys just wasn't the same now that the guys were all starting families. At the time, Alice was pregnant with Jasper's child, and Emmett had managed to knock-up Rosalie, in spite of the two not wanting children after years of infertility issues. Our group of friends was expanding rapidly with the pitter-patter of little feet, so the poker table was replaced by a huge Lego building station filled with tons of building blocks. I wasn't sure if it was for the kids or for Edward, as I'd found him there building things from time to time.

Life was simple for us. After knowing each other for six months, my rental agreement was up for renewal and Edward begged me to move in with him, so I did. His house wasn't far from the one I rented, so it wasn't that difficult a decision to make. I loved him, every part of him, and wanted to make a life with him. There was never a question of loyalty between us as he made his life about us, never looking back on whatever he'd been through that had made him who he was.

I pack up my lunch and straighten my scrubs, ready to face my last patient of the day before packing up my locker and going home for another stint as a full-time mommy.

. . .

"How was your day?" I look up from the pot of spaghetti sauce I'm about ready to take off the stove, and watch Edward hang up his coat and remove his heavy boots.

He shrugs. "Well, the Dillard's cabinets are installed, so I'd call today productive." He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me—big belly and all. "And yours?"

I close my eyes, taking the time to enjoy the moment. "Awesome. Dr. Cullen invited us over for dinner this weekend and Jess wants us to name this one Johanna. Apart from the usual ruckus, today was both a relief and sort of sad."

Edward drops a kiss to my neck. "Why sad?"

I shut off the burner and turn in his arms. "Because I'm going to miss them, silly. Being here all day has its perks, but that place is my second home, you know? Plus, I may just be a bit over-emotional." I shrug.

He pecks my cheek, and moves to help me drain the water from the pasta. "It'll be okay. Remember how you felt this way when you got on maternity leave for Annie, and it turned out fine. You even picked up a new hobby."

I smile, watching him be all domestic-like, as he helps reach for the dishes that are only slightly too high for me, now that my giant belly is in the way.

I think about all those unread books that I've been collecting on my Kindle in case I get bored of being on mom duty. "Yes, well, that is a perk."

Edward places the dishes and utensils around the table, and then asks, "Speaking of hobbies, where are the kids? It's way too quiet in here."

I lean against the counter and cross my arms over my chest, regretting it the moment I notice how big my breasts have gotten already this time around. "They are currently playing hide and seek."

Edward laughs. "How long have they been hiding?"

"Since just before you walked in." I point toward the hallway that leads upstairs. "I have no idea where they are," I say loudly, then mouth, "Check Finnick's closet."

Edward rubs his hands together. "Well, darling, let me go look." His tone is playful as he runs up the stairs.

I'm plating the food when I hear Annie's playful laughter and Finnick's all-knowing inquisition.

When the three make it downstairs, Finnick asks if I told on them. I can't hide anything from that boy.

"Your dad was a champion hide and seek player back in the day," I add as we gather around the table.

My heart fills in moments like these. When we're all here, sitting around the table, eating as we discuss our day. It feels as though everything is in order; as if this life is what I was meant to have. I can't remember what it was like before meeting Edward. I could never go back to that, though. I enjoyed it for what it was; long hours at a job I loved, surrounded by people I actually liked, but now with Edward by my side, as we nurture these little lives, it's everything I never knew I wanted.

"Why you cryin', Momma?" Annie's small hand placed over mine brings me out of my thoughts.

"No reason, honey." I wipe off the tears I hadn't noticed were running down my cheeks and smile. "Momma's slightly emotional, is all."

"But why, Momma?" Finnick asks. "Are you scared you're gonna have another baby?"

I could never hide anything from him. My inquisitive, sensitive, always happy boy will make a fine man someday.

Edward wipes his mouth and says, "Your mommy is growing a baby inside that belly, and sometimes she has to cry because she's so happy." His eyes meet my watery ones, and he adds, "We're both so happy to have all of you; we can't help adding a new one once in a while."

Annie's eyes grow big. "Does that mean Momma's gonna have another baby after this one, too?"

I choke on the water I was sipping, and Edward starts to laugh. "Oh honey, we'll see about that."

The vasectomy Edward has scheduled for next week should do the trick.

. . .

"Come here, Momma." Edward's soft caresses over my belly, as he tucks himself in behind me, makes my insides melt. He's so sweet. He's never said one word about my body changing through all these pregnancies. Well, that could be due to the fact he knows what's good for him; though I have a feeling, he likes the extra curves and fluff these last few years have added here and there.

I turn and kiss him softly. "Don't call me Momma when you want to have sex, Edward. That's just wrong. Like, creepy wrong." I laugh.

His smile could light up this whole room. "So that's a yes on the sex, then, huh?"

I push on his shoulder, and laugh when he pulls me impossibly closer and nudges me with his hard-on. "Like I've ever refused."

"That's how we got little Hazel here." He rubs my belly, holding on when a small bump is felt on the side.

"That kick was him telling you his name is gonna be Gus," I say pointedly. I'm completely safe in the knowledge that this is going to be a boy.

"I'm telling you, you're wrong," he says, while I place my hand over his, and feel Gus shifting.

It's such an amazing experience, these last weeks of pregnancy. This is what I will miss about being pregnant. The bond a mother has to her child when she carries him or her, is something indescribable unless you've been there. Sadly, this is my last one.

We've been over this a million times. I am certain this is a boy, not because an ultrasound couldn't find anything, which is what has convinced my husband, but because when I press my hand to my belly, I simply feel this baby is a boy. If I'm wrong, so be it, but I don't think I'm wrong. Besides, I'm carrying him exactly as I carried Finnick. That has to say something, even though, scientifically, it's an old wives' tale.

. . .

My eyes are closed, but I can feel him shift behind me. His hand caresses my bare buttocks, roaming up my back, then going back down for a handful.

He's sleeping, or halfway there, anyway. It's the middle of the night, still. The dim light coming from the street lamp outside illuminates the room just so, and when I open my eyes and peer at the alarm clock next to the glass of water on my bed, I smile to myself. It's three a.m., and my husband is having some sort of sexy dream where he's obviously getting busy with someone.

When this happens, he always says he's dreaming of me, and I always shake my head and kiss his mouth as if it's the sweetest thing he's ever told me. Truth be told, it sort of is. Even if he's having dreams of some Victoria's Secret model, it's my bed he's in and it's my body he worships.

I shift and move closer, letting his hands explore more of me. My baby belly is in the way, but we've always made it work. I have to cherish these last few moments of intimacy. Lord knows those six weeks after giving birth are a definite no-go in my vagina. My husband is a good one, though. Always supportive, he's the one person who can keep me up even at my lowest of lows.

Edward kisses the space between my neck and shoulder, inhaling when I move my head to grant him greater access. I moan as his arm wraps around me, his hand and fingers splayed in the space between my bellybutton and pubic bone. Sleeping naked has its benefits, I suppose. It's also why we're in this position for a third time. A last time, I remind myself.

Edward's pinky teases me, moving lower and lower over my mound until he has a couple of fingers spreading my folds and making me moan and gasp. I spread my thighs farther apart and close my eyes at all the sensations assaulting my senses as his fingers bring me close to ecstasy. His mouth never leaves my neck as his lips suck and his tongue licks my skin, tickling and soothing its way down my throat and up the shell of my ear.

Being close to my due date is a pain, but my husband making me fly high and feel as though this is worth everything, is incredible.

As I shudder and gasp, the light shines bright behind my eyelids as my orgasm crashes its way through my body, starting at my toes and going all the way to my head.

Edward lifts up my leg, and from behind, he enters me. I pulse around him, coming down from bliss as he starts going in and out of me. I can't manage too many noises, too afraid of waking up the kids and not awake enough to realize this is actually happening. Sometimes, these midnight lovemaking sessions feel like a dream once I wake in the morning.

When he's done, shuddering and calling my name within minutes, and sated in the fact I've had my pleasure, he's awake enough to realize we've just had sex.

"Well, that was unexpected." He kisses my neck, and gets up to go clean himself up, while I giggle at his naked rear-end.

"Unexpected, but damn worth it," I reply, sitting up and following behind him.

. . .

I stretch and stand, my first day alone in the house is going to be filled with cleaning and preparing for the arrival of this little one. Finnick and Annie are still in daycare until the baby is born, and then they'll go part-time to give me a break. I'm lucky enough in that Edward woke up early and got them dressed and ready, leaving me snoozing until my bladder told me I needed to go pee.

An hour later, I'm stretched out on the sofa, rubbing my belly and trying to determine if these are Braxton Hicks contractions, or if I'm really in labor. I had finished cleaning the baby's room and making everything just so, when a sudden and unexpected cramp left me hunched over, grabbing the edge of the baby's crib.

The pain subsides after what feels like a few minutes, so I shrug it off. This is my third time at this rodeo, and I'm a nurse for God's sake. I have no bleeding and Gus is still moving, letting me know he's okay. I grab my phone and set up an app to keep track of these hard pains, just in case I am actually in labor. Knowing my due date is in two weeks and that this is my third, I could go at any time, but I have shit to get ready and this house is big.

Edward has been a Saint at sharing the chores pretty equally. He believes, as I do, that a household needs all the people inside it to take care of it. It's an ideal thing, too, because I can't imagine doing it all and working while raising kids. They can be messy little critters when left unsupervised, as evidenced by the mess left behind in the dining room when they made me a super-secret project evidently using all the glitter in the world.

A couple minutes into sweeping up the aforementioned glitter, a sharp pain goes through me, starting at my pelvis and edging up and around my torso. I look at the app and make a note. It's been about twenty minutes since the first one. This time, I don't shrug it off, instead, I go into my room and make sure my bag is packed and ready to go incase this is it. I don't want to panic, but being alone in the house is making me a tad nervous. I may just end up like the women on one of those TLC programs where they give birth at home, not knowing they were in labor.

Resting for a few minutes while the pain subsides, I look around the dining room and make a mental note to get some containers to put away the new art supplies my mother-in-law brought over to make my super-secret present. I smile to myself at the thought. Even though I should be pissed that I'm left with the mess, I'm not. I told her to leave it as it was getting late and I felt uncomfortable leaving her to clean up while I went to bed.

Once glitterpalooza is packed away, I go down to the rec room and am surprised to find it clean enough for my standards. I see the pool table out of the corner of my eye and sigh, memories of a simpler time coming to the forefront of my mind. I think of Edward and I making love in every spot and on every surface imaginable. Those were the days before kids; though once they're safely tucked away, we sometimes still take advantage of the pool table's sturdy surface.

Another sharp pain hits me then, and I take out my phone, realizing it's only been fifteen minutes since the last one. I'm not crazy enough to wait, and besides I have to pee. Again. So, I put away the broom and cleaning supplies on my way to the bathroom. I see no blood in my urine so I smile in relief. Time is on my side, but I have to call Edward just in case.

He answers on the first ring. "Edward?"

"Hey, honey. You all right?" His voice is light. I'm pretty sure he and his brother were talking dirty and making inappropriate jokes. It's all they do while they work. I've seen them in action together and it's so great to watch them be so in sync. Edward may want to someday branch out and only do carpentry, but the two of them together can make magic; so for now, it is what it is.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm having contractions." I say the last word while giggling. Adrenaline is coursing through me as excitement takes over. Admitting it out loud to someone means this may be it.

"Holy shit, Bella. How far apart?" he says in one breath.

"Relax, honey. They're at like fifteen minutes, and it could still be false labor. I mean, there's no mucus or anything right now." He's seen me give birth twice now and still insists that watching my body contort and pop out a child is the most beautiful thing he's ever witnessed.

"We're packing up the equipment at the Watson's anyway, so I'll be home soon. Let me know if anything changes, okay?" He sounds reassured enough, though I expect him to be here sooner than later.

"I will. I just wanted to tell you in case, you know?" I chew my bottom lip, wondering if this is all for not. I hate the uncertainty that comes with a natural delivery. I sometimes envy women that have a set date for their C-section.

He sighs. "I know. I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, baby." I close my eyes, seeing his face behind my eyelids and smile. I never thought I would be so lucky.

Edward was my saving grace after I'd almost given on men altogether. He crept up on me so unexpectedly, that there was no turning back. He says I did the same thing for him.

He'd had bad luck with women in the past. Some of them used him for his money, or property. He once even told me he'd almost settled on being a bachelor for the rest of his life. Though I didn't believe him at the time, once I got to know him, I understood how he could have let himself be taken advantage of. He is the sweetest man I've ever met, and those women knew he'd bend over backwards to make them happy and give them anything just to see them smile.

In the end, we are who we are: two broken pieces coming together to form the perfect pair.

. . .

"One more push, Bella," the doctor advises, as I bear down and give it one last go.

As it turns out, I _was_ in labor. By the time Edward got home, I was sitting on the bench by the door with my bag beside me, hoping I'd make it to the hospital. Having your water break as you're doing the dishes is not so much fun. I told Edward he'd have a mess to clean up on the kitchen floor when he got back home.

"You're doing great, baby," Edward soothes as he presses a cold cloth to my forehead.

The epidural is a godsend as the doctor disappears below the blanket covering my abdomen and thighs. I know I'll be sore, but the high I'm feeling right now is inexplicable. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before the wails of a newborn fill the room.

"Bella, meet your new daughter," the nurse says, as the doctor hands her over the squirmy baby. I watch as she cleans her up and wraps her in a blanket.

Edward's face is stained with happy tears, and he squeezes my hand while the nurse places the baby beside my head.

The doctor asks me to push once more to get out the placenta, and then I focus back on the tiny human we created.

Her little body squirms inside the blanket and her face contorts as her eyes open. My heart swells so big, I have trouble finding the right words. "Welcome to the world, Hazel Grace Masen." I sniffle and kiss her forehead.

"You did great, Bella." Edward watches us. "She's beautiful, baby."

"She looks like her daddy." I peek under the tiny bonnet she has on her head. "Red hair, just like your sister," I add, kissing her tiny hand. I'm so overwhelmed with emotion; it's like all the happy things that have ever happened to me all at once. It's amazing, and beautiful, and so peaceful, as I see this perfect little person with her whole life ahead of her.

"She's going to be beautiful, just like her mother," Edward says, as the nurse takes her away to clean her up and weigh her. "You did so good, baby."

The doctor has finished up his work on my privates, and the epidural is slowly dissipating from my body, leaving me with twinges of pain that serve to remind me I'm now one entity, separate from the baby I carried for nine months.

. . .

It wasn't a fast labor as I thought it would be, but it was still easier than when I had Finnick and Annie. The doctor did joke that the fourth would most likely be a home birth because my body was so used to the process. I kindly told him there would definitely not be a fourth, to which Edward reminded me that his vasectomy wasn't done yet, so I had time to change my mind. I reminded him that I was about to push a watermelon out of my vagina, and I did not intend to do it a fourth time.

"Oh Momma, I has a sistah?" Annie asks, looking at the bassinet next to my hospital bed.

Edward had left me to rest while his parents arrived with the kids in toe. They all saw Hazel and fawned over her while I took a nap.

"Yup, a little girl, just like you." I sit her on the edge of my bed and observe Finnick as he makes a face, watching the baby squirm.

"You said it was gonna be a boy, Momma. You lied!" Finnick crosses his arms over his chest and snuggles up to his grandmother.

"We didn't know for sure, honey," Liz replies, trying to calm him.

"I thought she would be a boy because she felt so much like you, honey. But you can still play with her as you do with Annie. This doesn't change anything." I'd been so sure I was having a boy that I forgot the possibility maybe I would be wrong.

His sullen expression changes when Hazel squints her tiny eyes open and looks directly at him. I can tell he's not as upset as he seems when he smiles at her. He loves his sister and plays with mostly girls in preschool. He's such a loving big brother to Annie; I know he'll be just as great with Hazel.

"Do you have something for Mommy?" Liz asks.

Annie claps her small hands, and Finnick hands me an envelope. When I open the card, glitter falls over my lap and I laugh.

"This is beautiful, guys. Come here." Annie and Finnick both carefully get on the bed and I hug them hard, emotionally overwhelmed with love for all of them. Hormones are a pain the the ass in a time like this.

The super-secret glitterpalooza project is a card telling me they love me and are happy to have a little brother or sister.

All the excitement comes to an end when Finnick frowns and points to my chest. "Why are you wet, Momma?"

I look down and laugh, along with my mother-in-law who knows exactly what this is.

"I think she may be hungry," I say, watching my nipples leak through the thin material of my hospital gown.

"That's our cue to leave," Edward says, leaning over and kissing me. "I'll be in the cafeteria. We'll let you take a break and be back later."

"Sounds good." I point to the baby, and without another word, Edward takes her into his arms, kisses her forehead and hands her to me. "I love you, Edward."

He watches me for a moment, and leans over to whisper in my ear, "I love you, too."

. . .

Edward had his vasectomy as scheduled a few days after I delivered Hazel, and I had to laugh when he whimpered, applying frozen peas to the area. At least I wasn't the only one unable to sit comfortably for a while. We made quite the pair as we attempted to keep track of all the kids while having our sanity in check.

As it turns out, three kids are definitely enough. It's been two months since I gave birth and I'm pretty sure my body is back to its normal self, save for the mommy tummy.

"So, no more babies, huh?" I lie in bed and look at Edward as he settles beside me. Finnick and Annie are in bed, sleeping. Hazel is in her bassinet beside me, snoozing away with a full belly. She's been sleeping through the night for a week now, and it has been bliss.

"We can practice, though." His grin is infectious.

We haven't had sex since that night months ago when Edward humped me awake, then made me come so hard, I went into labor the next day.

I move to my side and run a hand over his inked arm, briefly wondering how someone can change their whole life just by meeting the right person. "We can definitely practice."

. . .

THE END

Definitely...


End file.
